onsecherfandomcom-20200214-history
Nucleos
Nucleos is a radioactive blob with tentacles. It slowly oozes around and has a long attack range because of its long tentacles. Gimmick Exposure to the high levels of radiation emitted by Nucleos can lead to a range of symptoms. Nucleos will radiate everything within a small radius, whether it spots you or not, so take care to maintain distance when hiding from it. When you are within its range, a slight static overlay will appear onscreen, and distorted breathing will sound. This breathing will become heavier as proximity to or duration of radioactive exposure increases. The strength of radiation will increase faster when nearer to Nucleos, and will slowly decrease when out of Nucleos' range. Radiation Gain The Player can store up to 100 radiation points, at which point they will suffer a great deal of pain and other symptoms. At Nucleos' greatest effective range, the Player will gain 1/2 of a point of radiation every second. When directly next to or touching Nucleos, the Player will gain 5 points of radiation per second, and Nucleos' own attacks deal radiation damage in addition to standard pain. Symptoms of Radiation The Player's level of radiation, measured in radiation points, will determine the symptoms of radiation exposure. Listed are the minimum amounts of points needed to trigger the symptoms. * 0 Points: Nausea (Just Flavor, harmless indicator) * 15 Points: Headache (Just Flavor, harmless indicator) * 30 Points: Disorientation (Inertia is amplified, hard to speed up and slow down) * 45 Points: Weakness (Weapon firing speed is slightly lowered) * 60 Points: Fatigue (Move a bit slower) * 75 Points: Low Blood Pressure (Take slightly more damage from all sources) * 90 Points: Bloody Vomit (Just Flavor, harmless indicator) * 100 Points: Mass Cell Death (Take 1 Damage/second) Variants Nucleos comes in several variations. Nucleos The standard nuclear blob. Its long limbs give it a great reach, all the better to slap you with. * HP: 150 * Speed: 1x * Damage: 15 (+10 Radiation) Nucleos the Greater A superior nuclear blob. Its direct gaze will multiply radiation intake by 1.5x, so keep hidden. * HP: 250 * Speed: 2x * Damage: 22 (+15 Radiation) Sënn géint Kreatioun, the Living Weapon A grand nuclear blob. Sënn can phase down into the ground, effectively teleporting. Whenever it does this, it leaves behind a living puddle of radioactive goop, which gives off radiation at a slightly slower rate than Sënn itself, but still produce and maintain harmful radiation, (1/4 per second at furthest effective range, 3 points when practically in contact). When slain, it drops the Nuclear Cushion. * HP: 350 * Speed: 3x * Damage: 30 (+20 Radiation) Living Goop Summoned by Sënn géint Kreatioun, it is a stationary lesser version of Nucleos, with only a single short tentacle and a lessened radiation output. It will not despawn naturally unless the mapwide Living Goop population becomes too high, (5 can be active at once). * HP: 50 * Speed: 0x * Damage: 15 (+15 Radiation) Category:Enemies Category:Radioactive Enemies